Et vous Docteur, avezvous une chambre?
by Anja-chann
Summary: Désormais fanfic à chapitres à partir d'une phrase de la saison 06 "Et vous Docteur, avez-vous une chambre?", question posée par Rory, donc Docteur/Rory! Enjoy :D lemon au chapitre 02.
1. Chapter 1

**Et vous Docteur, avez-vous une chambre ?**

_By Anja-chann_

_Chapitre 01 : __Obsession_

« -Et vous Docteur, avez-vous une chambre ? »

Avant d'avoir pu obtenir une réponse, Amy traina son mari à sa suite, impatiente de découvrir sa nouvelle chambre. Le Docteur resta là quelques secondes, regardant avec un certain étonnement le couloir où les Pond avaient disparus, et esquissa un sourire.

« -Evidemment que j'ai une chambre, je vis ici. »

Non loin de là, Rory n'écoutait sa femme que d'une oreille distraite. Il n'avait pas eu sa réponse, et voulait savoir. S'il avait bien une chambre, à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

« -Rory ? Rory, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Oh, désolé, tu disais ?

-A quoi pensais-tu ? demanda la rousse, curieuse.

-Le Docteur… il a une chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je suppose. »

Peu satisfait de la réponse et de l'intérêt limité que suscitait chez sa tendre moitié la question, le jeune homme de près de deux mille ans acquiesça vaguement.

« -Je sors, je vais voir ce qu'il fait. » annonça-t-il.

Il déambula longuement dans les couloirs du TARDIS. Même après autant de voyages, il avait encore du mal à se repérer dans ce labyrinthe… Ce vaisseau était décidément bien trop grand. Il arriva finalement à la salle de contrôle. Une fois de plus, le Seigneur du Temps parlait à son TARDIS et Rory, caché derrière un pan du mur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Ca c'était le Docteur…

Ce dernier se dirigea vers un couloir où il s'engouffra, suivit de près par l'humain. Peut-être se rendait-il dans sa chambre… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête ? Quelle importance que le Docteur ait une chambre ?

… Mais il voulait tout de même savoir. Il se mit donc le suivre le plus discrètement possible.

_« … Ai-je le droit de faire cela ? C'est un peu… une violation de vie privée. Mais il est si secret, aussi ! Je ne connais rien de lui, alors qu'il connait tout de moi ! Et puis, ce n'est qu'une chambre, après tout. Il ne m'en voudra pas. Enfin, si tenté qu'il me voit… »_

Rory ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. C'est vrai, le Seigneur du Temps ne le remarquait jamais. S'il n'y avait pas eu Amy, jamais il n'aurait été invité à bord. Et puis, ces deux là étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, le laissant de côté. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux. Rien qu'un peu. D'Amy. Non ! Jaloux du Docteur, parce qu'il était si complice avec la rousse. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux d'Amy ? C'était absurde ! Il s'était juste… embrouillé, voilà tout.

Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur n'ouvre une porte et la ne referme immédiatement après être entré. Rory avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à se retrouver face à la porte. Voilà, il y était. Devant la porte de la chambre. Mais il s'en fichait, de cette stupide porte ! Ce qu'il voulait voir, c'était ce qu'il y avait derrière.

… Le trou de la serrure. Bah, au point où il en était… Il se baissa et approcha son œil de la fente.

_« La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! »_ Ne cessait de lui murmurer une petite voix dans sa tête.

_« Oh, tais-toi. C'est entièrement de sa faute, il n'a qu'à pas faire tant de mystères ! »_

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le Docteur, qui affichait un air mécontent. Surpris, l'humain se redressa d'un bond et recula de quelques pas.

« -Ah, euh… Tout va comme vous voulez ? demanda-t-il, n'ayant rien trouvé de plus intelligent à dire.

-Rory, quelle surprise. Que faisais-tu ?

-Oh, rien de spécial. Vous savez… des trucs…

-On aurait dit que tu m'avais suivi pour m'espionner.

-Pas vraiment, en fait…

-Alors quoi ?

-Rien de bien passionnant. D'ailleurs j'allais partir ! Bonne nuit Docteur ! dit-il en se retournant et en faisant quelques pas.

-…Oh, je vois. Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux voir, mais ma chambre ! » comprit le Docteur en se remémorant la question de son compagnon.

Ce dernier se stoppa net. Pourquoi cet imbécile devait-il être si perspicace ?

« -Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à voir ma chambre ?

- Juste par curiosité, sûrement.

-Sûrement, donc tu n'es pas sûr. Ce qui est étrange, parce que techniquement, « sûrement » voudrait dire que tu es sûr, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Enfin bref ! Pourquoi ne pas me demander tout simplement ? dit-il, toute colère ayant fait place à un intérêt véritable.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais vous auriez accepté, de toute façon ? Après tout, c'est privé.

-Eh bien, maintenant que j'y pense, personne n'est jamais entré dans ma chambre auparavant. »

Tout à coup, cette simple pièce lui paraissait être un véritable sanctuaire. Il n'osait même plus y entrer.

« -Tu veux… entrer ? proposa le Seigneur du Temps, plein de mystère.

-Non, merci.

-Ah bon ?

-Si j'entre, je serais le premier à y entrer, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas. Pas quelqu'un comme moi.

-Quelqu'un comme toi ?

-Oui, je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un que vous appréciez vraiment. »

Malgré toute son intelligence, le Docteur n'y comprenait plus rien. On dirait qu'il insinuait…

« -Tu insinues que je ne t'apprécie pas ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais soyez réaliste : sans Amy, vous me déposeriez tout de suite sur Terre. Je veux dire, vous aimez beaucoup Amy, ce qui est normal, elle est géniale, mais…

-Vous les humains, vous vous imaginez toujours beaucoup trop de choses pour rien du tout. » l'interrompit le Docteur. « Maintenant, entre.

-Docteur, je viens de vous dire…

-…que tu veux que ce soit quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment, je sais. Alors entre. »

L'humain resta bouche bée. Ca faisait beaucoup trop d'informations pour son pauvre cerveau d'homme plastique. Il obéit néanmoins et c'est d'un pas mal assuré qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. En réalité, elle n'avait rien de spécial. Un lit double place (pourquoi double place ?), des bibliothèques, une lampe de chevet, rien de plus. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'être émerveillé. C'était la chambre du Docteur... LA chambre du Docteur, quoi ! Ce dernier, qui était resté à l'entrée, se glissa dans son dos et murmura doucement à son oreille :

« -Je suis désolé que tu aies pensé le contraire, mais tu es tout aussi important qu'Amy pour moi. Peut-être même plus… »

Surpris, Rory fit volte face et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il pouvait y lire de la tristesse. Pourquoi était-il triste ?

« -Docteur…

-Chut, tais-toi, ne dis rien ! Pas un mot ! Et oublie ce que je viens de dire ! »

Le Docteur, lorsqu'il était gêné, était juste à croquer. Pas seulement lorsqu'il était gêné, en fait. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que l'humain pensait ainsi. Il devait bien avouer que…

« -Alors, satisfait ? » demanda le Docteur avec un sourire.

Rory osa enfin faire ce qu'il refoulait depuis bien longtemps. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et passa son autre main sur sa nuque avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser passionné pour l'un, surpris pour l'autre. L'humain mit fin au baiser et recula, passant son regard à droite, à gauche, au plafond, puis croisa les bras, ne sachant trop quoi en faire.

« -Hum, c'est nouveau… marmonna le Docteur.

-Maintenant, je suis satisfait. »

Le Seigneur du Temps le regarda longuement, le sondant très certainement. Son regard inquisiteur était si gênant que Rory aurait voulu disparaitre.

« -Et donc… pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit tout simplement Rory.

-Je vois, c'est une bonne raison, en effet. Et c'était… sur un coup de tête, je suppose ?

-Si je pouvais recommencer, je le ferais. Je… je… » Il prit une grande inspiration, se demandant comment il pourrait dire une telle chose. « Je vous aime.

-Ca aussi, c'est nouveau… Mais attends une minutes, tu ne peux pas !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Premièrement, tu es marié, deuxièmement, je suis un homme, enfin, pas un homme dans le sens « humain », mais dans le sens « mâle »… Et par contre, toi, tu es humain, et je suis un Seigneur du Temps !

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, je ne vous demande rien.

-Je n'essaie pas de me justifier. Je veux juste savoir : si on passe à l'acte, auras-tu des regrets ? »

L'humain se figea. Avait-il bien compris ? Il… Il lui faisait des avances ? Il en resta une fois de plus bouche bée, et le Docteur profita de cette bouche grande ouverte pour y coller la sienne.

« -Vous ne m'avez pas laissé répondre, fit remarquer Rory après le baiser numéro deux.

-Désolé, mais tu as mis trop de temps. Par contre, réponds à cette question : Que vas-tu faire à propos d'Amy ? Tu ne l'aime plus ?

-Est-ce impossible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

-Eh bien, je n'y avais jamais pensé. » répondit l'extra-terrestre. « Mais je te rappelle aussi que je suis plus vieux que toi.

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai environ deux mille ans. J'ai plus du double de ton âge, mon p'tit.

-Hey ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » bouda le Seigneur du Temps.

Rory eut un léger rire et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du plus jeune, tandis que de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

« -Je sens que je vais faire l'expérience de beaucoup de nouvelles sensations… » se réjouit le Docteur tandis que Rory l'embrassait dans le cou et faisait courir ses main sous sa chemise à moitié enlevée. Et tout ça à cause d'une simple question… _« Et vous Docteur, avez-vous une chambre ? »_

_To be continued…_

4


	2. Leave All Out the Rest

_Yo tout le monde! Suite à de nombreuses demandes, je vais non seulement faire un lemon... mais également une suite! ^^ Alors, heureux? Bref, c'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait! S'il est nul, dites-le gentiment ^^" Personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais bon, à vous de me dire ^^"_

_fan de fic : Oui, ils vont super bien ensembles ^^ Alors pourquoi je suis presque la seule à écrire dessus? T_T Bref, merci pour ta review =D_

_Yumi-chan : Mouais, enfin parfait, parfait, faut voir le lemon après... xD Mais merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir =D_

_EliZabeth Harkness : Oui, je suis presque la seule à écrire sur eux... Et gâce à moi, tous les auteurs vont se dire "oh mon Dieu, mais oui! Je dois écrire sur ce couple!" Et il y aura ENFIN plein de fics sur eux u_u xD Ok, je rêve... Le lemon, écrit en cours d'histoire... C'était marrant xD Hum, bref, merci pour ta review ^^"_

_... N'empêche, 9 reviews juste pour 1 chapitre! Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 02 : __Leave Out all the Rest_

Le lit deux-place qui trônait au milieu de la chambre du Docteur était des plus simple : des draps rouges foncés, deux oreillers de la même couleur, le tout soigneusement plié, parfaitement ordonné. Tout cet ordre vola en éclat lorsque les deux hommes se jetèrent brutalement sur le lit. S'embrassant à pleine bouche, le Docteur était agrippé au cou de Rory tandis que ce dernier défaisait fébrilement la chemise du plus jeune avant de la jeter le plus loin possible, espérant que plus jamais ce bout de tissu ne vienne cacher le corps de son amant.

« -Rory... gémit le Seigneur du Temps tandis que l'humain s'attaquait à son cou.

-Heureusement que vous n'avez pas prononcé le nom d'un autre… »

Le Docteur émit un léger rire et débarrassa Rory de son T-shirt. Il eut ainsi tout le loisir d'examiner ses courbes parfaites, musclé mais pas trop tout de même, sa peau pâle, et son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration déjà haletante. Rory aussi prit le temps d'examiner son amant : même si tous le trouvaient maigrichon, lui le trouvait parfait. Néanmoins, l'observer seulement ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus. C'est pourquoi il lui retira son pantalon et fit courir ses doigts d'abord sur son ventre, puis sur ses hanches, et enfin sur ses cuises.

« -Ca aussi, c'est nouveau… Oh… Oh… ! »

L'homme plastique décida finalement que lui-même portait bien trop de vêtements et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se retrouve entièrement nu. Il lécha avec délice le cou du Docteur, puis sa clavicule, faisant frissonner de plaisir l'extra-terrestre, et arriva finalement à son ventre. Tout en passant lentement sa langue sur sa peau, il fit sensuellement glisser sa jambe contre celle de son amant. Le Seigneur du Temps émit une sorte de glapissement absolument irrésistible.

« Zone sensible : l'intérieur des cuisses. Je note. » se dit Rory avec un léger sourire.

« -C'est la première fois… que tu le fais avec un homme ? demanda le Docteur, déjà essoufflé.

-Et avec un Seigneur du Temps…

-Je vois. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.

-Tu me notes, Docteur ? murmura-t-il à en ramenant sa tête au niveau de l'oreille de son amant qui se sentit fondre à l'entente de son nom prononcé par cette voix si chaude.

-Attention, je note sévèrement…

-Dans ce cas, je vais faire de mon mieux… » susurra-t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Nul doute qu'il allait avoir une excellente note, vu l'effet qu'il produisait sur le Seigneur du Temps.

« -Docteur, ne serais-tu pas trop à l'étroit dans ce caleçon ? »

Le Docteur émit un gémissement plus que suggestif pour toute réponse. Ca non-plus n'était pas sans faire d'effet sur l'humain. Il entreprit donc de faire disparaître le denier rempart et remonta sa main de sa cuisse à sa virilité, l'effleurant des doigts dans un premier temps.

Mais pouvait-il faire ça ? Et Amy ? Il jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil au Docteur. Il était sous lui, son corps nu contre le sien, les yeux et la bouche entrouverts, les cheveux en bataille, la respiration saccadée, les joues rougies et le regard brûlant de désir. Un véritable appel à la débauche, auquel Rory ne résista pas longtemps, rangeant tous ses doutes tout au fond de son esprit.

Il saisit le membre tendu de son amant et commença de lents mouvements de va et vient. Il ne voulait ni le brusquer, ni faire les choses trop vite. Il voulait en profiter au maximum. Et lui faire profiter au maximum, même si c'était sa première fois et qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre…

Sentant cela, le Docteur, qui apparemment avait plus d'expérience, l'aida en refermant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'humain, qui retira sa main de l'érection de son compagnon, au plus grand malheur de celui-ci, pour l'amener à la place à une partie non moins intéressante de son anatomie : son parfait fessier.

« -Docteur…

-Vas-y… »

Rory ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et, après avoir mis ses doigts dans sa bouche, en introduisit un dans son amant, qui émit une légère plainte, vite étouffée par des lèvres qui se collèrent aux siennes. La plus agréable et efficace méthode pour faire taire quelqu'un…. Après un temps, il mit un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, afin de le préparer. Le Docteur était plus désirable que jamais. N'y tenant plus, Rory retira ses doigts et le pénétra lentement, arrachant un cri de douleur et de bonheur mêlés. Il se cambra, faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus son amant en lui. C'était juste… tellement bon !

« -Han, Rory… !

-Docteur… ça va ?

-…S'il te plait... » articula-t-il difficilement.

Pour faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait, il bougea ses hanches et Rory entama un mouvement de va et vient, qui fit gémir le Docteur. C'était la première fois de Rory, mais quelle première fois ! Lui qui voulait faire durer le plaisir, il ne résista pourtant pas plus longtemps et accéléra progressivement, accompagné par le Seigneur du Temps. C'était tellement bon qu'il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le Docteur, sous lui, ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ses mains griffant son cou, son souffle contre sa peau, et sa voix résonnant le plus agréablement du monde à ses oreilles. Il accéléra et dans un cri de pur plaisir, ils jouirent tous deux.

Rory se retira et, haletant, il se laissa tomber à côté du Docteur. Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. C'est à ce moment que le Docteur posa une main sur son torse et l'embrassa tendrement. Ca avait pourtant l'air sacrément vrai pour un rêve…

« -Rory… souffla-t-il.

-Je devrais y aller. »

Rory cru voir une pointe de déception dans son regard, mais elle fut si vite remplacée par de l'amour qu'il douta de l'avoir vu.

« -Je vais prendre une douche. » annonça le Docteur en se levant et en s'enroulant dans les draps rouge, cachant son corps de la vue de Rory, mis à part ses épaules.

Mais ces simples épaules, à elles seules, étaient tellement désirables… L'humain se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas succomber à une nouvelle vague de désir.

Le Docteur poussa une porte et entra dans la salle de bain mitoyenne à sa chambre. Il referma la porte et s'adossa contre elle en soupirant. Nul doute que l'humain allait repartir sans rien dire, et qu'ils n'en parleraient plus jamais. Et ça le blessait. Toutefois, cette nuit n'était pas une erreur, et il était heureux. Mais leur histoire n'avait aucun lendemain.

Il se dirigea vers la douche, se débarrassa des draps et fit couler l'eau brûlante sur sa peau, oubliant ainsi toutes ces pensées négatives. Cette douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Il préférait évidemment la chaleur humaine, plus douce, moins agressive, mais bon… Il enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama et c'est les cheveux trempés qu'il retourna dans sa chambre pour y trouver… Rory, en boxer (dieu merci, il l'avait remit ! Le Docteur n'aurait pas réussit à se contrôler une seconde de plus si ce n'avait pas été le cas…), assis en tailleur sur le lit, le fixant avec tendresse.

…Ok… S'était-il endormit sous sa douche ? Ou alors il était mort, et il était au Paradis ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était pour le moins surpris. C'est pourquoi il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. C'est alors que Rory entrouvrit ses lèvres, s'apprêtant à lui faire une déclaration des plus importantes…

« -Tu peux ramener les draps ? Il fait pas chaud, ici.

-…Oui, bien sûr… »

Le Seigneur du Temps, abasourdit, disparut dans la salle de bain, ramassa machinalement les draps, s'arrêta un instant, puis passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« -Tu ne devais pas partir ?

-Si.

-D'accord. »

Le Docteur revint et tendit le tissu à Rory, mais au lieu de prendre simplement l'objet, l'humain eut un immense sourire et attrapa le poignet de son amant, pour l'attirer vers lui. Il se retrouva donc allongé contre le plus vieux, qui arborait un sourire amusé encore plus amusé si c'était possible, face à l'air perdu de plus jeune.

« -Je n'ai aucune envie de partir.

-..Tu devrais, Amy va s'inquiéter.

-Je trouverais quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas. »

Sur ces mots, Rory réorganisa les draps sur eux et serra son amant dans ses bras.

« -Je t'aime.

-..Moi aussi. » répondit le Docteur en collant son front à celui de l'homme plastique, avec un sourire heureux.

_To be continued…_

_Alors, toujours partants pour la suite? Review? ^^ Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas =D_


	3. Sooner or Later

_Yo! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps ce week-end ^^" Mais dites-vous que comme je poste ce chapitre avec 1 jour de retard, vous devrez attendre 1 jour de moins pour pouvoir lire la suite! xD_

_fan de fic__ : Merci, c'est gentil ^^ Et oui, il y a bien une suite, j'en suis au chapitre 5 pour l'instant =D Et pour ce qui est de penser à des couples... originaux, je suis une pro ;) Merci pour la review ^^_

_Yumi-chan__ : Héhé, ça va donner du triste, du joyeux, du lemon, du débile... enfin bref ^^" xD Merci pour la review ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 03 : __Sooner or Later_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Rory ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le visage endormi du Docteur. Quelle agréable vision au réveil… Il était face à lui, la bouche entrouverte, en position fœtal et il ressentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Le plus vieux esquissa un sourire, attendri par son amant, et déposa un baiser papillon sur son nez. Dans son sommeil, le Docteur grogna, arrachant un léger rire à l'autre. Il réitéra l'expérience, cette fois-ci sur ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le Seigneur du Temps. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

« -Bonjour.

-Bonjour Docteur. »

Le plus vieux embrassa doucement son amant en guise de bonjour.

« -Hum, c'est nouveau…

-Arrête de toujours dire ça, Docteur… » dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Le réveil sonna et Rory perdit son sourire.

« -Amy ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant.

Il ramassa ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement. Il avait pensé rentrer avant qu'Amy ne se réveille, mais il s'était levé un peu tard. Le Seigneur du Temps le regarda s'agiter dans tous les sens avec un mélange d'amusement et de peine. Il aurait voulu que l'humain reste à ses côtés, évidemment, mais en même temps, le voir courir dans tous les sens pour retrouver son t-shirt était juste excellent.

« -Ne m'aide pas surtout… grommela Rory.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? Je te préfère sans haut. »

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel mais, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien transparaitre, il était également touché par ces paroles. Après avoir remis la main sur ce foutu t-shirt, il embrassa une dernière fois son amant et s'apprêtait à repartir quand le Docteur l'interpela.

« -Attends, il faut mettre les choses au point.

-Quelles choses ?

-Si tu ne veux rien lui dire, en sa présence, nous devons nous vouvoyer. Et que tu lui en parle ou non, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. »

Il marqua une pause et sourit. De toute façon, aucun doute qu'il n'allait rien lui révéler.

« -A bientôt. »

Rory lui rendit son sourire et partit sans rien dire. Il déambula longuement avant de retrouver son chemin : il avait suivi le Docteur pour arriver jusqu'ici, sans faire attention par où il passait. Stupide TARDIS ! Non seulement il était trop grand, mais en plus, il ressemblait à un véritable labyrinthe. Sauf que là, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait rentrer avant que…

« -Rory ? »

L'interpelé tourna la tête, surpris.

« -Amy !

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore perdu…

-Ce vaisseau est immense ! se défendit-il.

-Mais oui, mais oui. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. A la plus grande surprise de Rory, ce baiser semblait… fade. Il n'y avait pas ce picotement dans son corps, cet agréable frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine, cette sensation de légèreté, comme s'il n'était plus sur la terre ferme. Ce n'était pas aussi intense qu'avec le Docteur. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il aimait Amy, autant qu'il aimait le Docteur, alors pourquoi ressentait-il une telle différence ? Amy rompit le baiser et le regarda, soucieuse.

« -Ca ne va pas ?

-Si si, tout va bien, j'avais juste… la tête ailleurs, désolé.

-…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la rousse en baissant les yeux jusqu'au cou de son mari.

Rory pâlit légèrement. Oh non, à son cou, il y avait… les trace de griffure du Docteur ! Vite, il devait trouver une explication.

« -Oh, c'est… c'est rien, j'ai dû me griffer sans faire exprès. »

Sa voix lui paraissait mal assurée, mais sa femme n'insista pas et se contenta de sourire.

« -Tu sais où est le Docteur ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir. »

Pourquoi lui posait-elle soudainement toutes ces questions ? Elle ne pouvait pas se douter de quelque chose, pas déjà ! Ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule et unique nuit ensemble !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de contrôle – d'après Amy, parce que Rory n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient – et y trouvèrent le Docteur, s'agitant comme d'habitude autour de la console principale.

« -Je peux vous emmener à New New York, à la Révolution Française, ou encore à Barcelone ! La planète, pas la ville. Alors, où voulez-vous aller ?

-Dans la cuisine, prendre notre petit déjeuner.

-Oh… oui, bien sûr. Enfin vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça, dit-il en perdant de sa superbe.

-Moi non, mais Rory serait capable de se perdre. »

Les deux hommes esquissèrent un sourire mais bien vite, celui de Docteur se figea. Heureusement, Amy partit juste à ce moment là. Le plus jeune perdit définitivement son sourire et désigna le cou du romain.

« -Je sais » articula Rory sans émettre le moindre son.

Le Docteur hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« -Vous venez ? les appela Amy.

-On arrive. »

Les deux hommes ne se revirent plus pendant quelques jours. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. En parlant de cela, Rory n'était pas très à l'aise : il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il ne souhaitait pas non-plus lui en parler, ou arrêter de voir son amant. Il essaya pourtant de toutes ses forces de résister, de ne plus toucher au Docteur. Mais il était bien trop tentant, et au bout de quatre jours, après qu'Amy se soit endormie, il se rendit dans la chambre du Seigneur du Temps.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit que le Docteur réponde pour entrer. Il entrouvrit timidement la porte et y passa la tête, causant une agréable surprise à l'extra-terrestre.

« -Rory ?

-Bonsoir, Docteur.

-Entre. »

Il opina du chef, referma la porte derrière lui et un silence gêné s'installa.

« -Je commençais à penser que tu regrettais… et que tu ne viendrais plus.

-Je ne regrette pas, jamais je ne regretterais. Mais j'hésitais. En réalité, je ne voulais plus venir, et rester fidèle à Amy.

-Et que s'est-il passé ?

-… J'ai pas résisté… avoua-t-il avec un sourire gêné en baissant légèrement la tête, les joues rougies.

-La prise de pouvoir des hormones ! s'exclama le Docteur avec amusement.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, pas que.

-« pas que »… » releva la Docteur.

Exaspéré, le plus vieux soupira et fusilla son amant du regard.

« -Ahem, oui… et donc, qu'es-tu exactement venu faire là ?

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ? » demanda Rory avant de capturer les lèvres du Seigneur du Temps.

Décidément, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pouvait faire taire le Docteur. Heureusement que ce dernier parlait beaucoup, dans ce cas… Une fois de plus, ils consommèrent leur amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ce pendant plusieurs semaines.

Tous les trois ou quatre jours, Rory attendait qu'Amy se soit endormie pour venir frapper doucement à la porte du Docteur, n'en repartait que lorsque le réveil sonnait, un peu avant celui de la chambre des époux, et il retournait dans cette dernière. Visiblement, la rousse ne se doutait de rien, ou alors elle le cachait très bien. Un soir, alors que Rory venait de s'endormir dans le lit de son amant, le Docteur contempla son beau visage endormi et lui parla.

« -Demain, vous devrez partir, Amy et toi. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier, au vingt-deuxième siècle. La Chair. Et je ne veux pas que vous soyez là. Parce que ce que je risque d'y découvrir… » il soupira. « Je ne veux pas vous faire subir ça. Pas avant d'être sûr. Après tout, c'est de votre enfant qu'il s'agit. »

Après quelques secondes, le Seigneur du Temps sourit et ramena la couverture sur les épaules nues de son amant avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se coucher à son tour.

_To be continued…_

_Voilà! A samedi prochain =D (après les oraux de français o/ )_


End file.
